


Devotion

by primr0se



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primr0se/pseuds/primr0se
Summary: It was just the normality he was looking for to calm his nerves as he prepared to tell his family he believed he’d met not just a girlfriend on love island, but his future wife.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Before I posted Sunshine, I'd written it with the intention of posting each memory they reference throughout it. Obviously, I ended up posting that shortly after, but this is one of those moments.

There’s a cool breeze passing through the window, making the curtains dance, and carrying the smell of freshly baked cakes along its journey through the flat. Bobby appreciates the gust of wind as he wipes a bead of sweat off his brow. The better part of his morning was spent working tirelessly over the oven in preparation for the most important Sunday tea time to date.

It’s only been a week since Bobby has returned from the villa on Love Island, and so much about his life has changed. Before the best summer of his life, he was trapped in friends with benefits relationships, or taken advantage of in worse ways when he was able to make it into a proper relationship. And after the villa? He left hand in hand with the most incredible person he’s had the pleasure of meeting, who he gets to call his girlfriend, and he’s even twenty-five thousand pounds richer.

Of course, Bobby had spent time with his family since being home, but this would be the first opportunity he’s had to have a proper sit down and talk about his time away. So much of his week had been spent engaging in interviews, and he was over the moon to be baking in his own kitchen. It was just the normality he was looking for to calm his nerves as he prepared to tell his family he believed he’d met not just a girlfriend on love island, but his future wife.

Love Island was by no means a conventional way of meeting someone, but Bobby knew for certain the moment his eyes met his loves that she’d been what he was looking for all along. The vision of her that first day was still etched into his mind; that captivating smile, the way she tousled her hair she listened to the boys reasoning’s for stepping forward, how that barely there bikini was showing just enough to rattle his mind, but not enough to keep him from dying to know what was underneath.

And yet, that was just the beginning. Sure, she laughed at his lame ice breaker, and he became infatuated with the sound. Then, he got to know her, and Bobby began wondering how it was possible to mold such a perfect person. Not only was she devastatingly gorgeous, but she was fiercely loyal and willing to put out the other islander’s self-made fires without starting any of her own. Bobby was left speechless and often found himself wondering throughout his journey; could she be the one?

_ I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it’s cold outside, I’ve got the month of May… _

“Look at him, mom. A man in love.” Gemma, his sister, teased as she leaned against the archway to his kitchen. Bobby felt his cheeks warm as he realizes he’d been singing the song he’d serenaded his love to out loud; a common occurrence, he’s found, whenever he thinks of her in her absence.

“Nice to see you too, Gemma.” He grins as walks over, acknowledging she isn’t wrong as he hugs her. From the corner of his eye, he sees his mom getting a bit misty eyed, and he laughs.

“Mom, I’m home! No need to cry.” He assures, making his way over to her and hugging her tightly.

“I know. I’m just so happy you’re back, and that you've found her.” She says, returning his embrace as she blinks the tears away. Bobby smiles brightly at her and claps his hands together.

“Why don’t we move to the table? I’ll bring the cakes out.” He insists, gesturing the ladies to their seats. He returns to the kitchen a time or two to bring out the serving plates before taking his own seat, prepared for the grilling about to commence.

“So…what do you think of her?” Bobby asks, anxiously awaiting an answer.

“We hate her.” Gemma says, as her brown eyes show no emotion. Bobby eyes her suspiciously, and she cracks a smile.

“Joking, obviously.” She grins. “She’s incredible.”

“She’s really lovely, Bobby. Truly.” His mom agrees, smiling from ear to ear. “I saw her little introduction and I adored her from the start.” 

“What did she say?” He asks. Both of the women share a knowing look. “We’re waiting to watch it together, but surely a little spoiler from that early on wouldn’t hurt.”

“She said she’d been through her fair share of heartache, and now she was just looking for someone to keep a smile on her face.” His mom shared, clearly still pleased with how well suited they are as she smiles from ear to ear.

“She’s a keeper, isn’t she?” He grins, ecstatic to find even before they knew one another, he was exactly what she was looking for.

“We knew she was a keeper simply from the fact she’s been able to put up with you for thirty days straight.” Gemma smirks, amusing herself. 

“I’ve missed you too, Gemma.” Bobby says as she makes up for the lost time of pestering him.

“I mean, she and Lottie were our favorites in the beginning.” Gemma says, looking at their mom who gives a nod of approval. No surprise there, considering Bobby’s mom was a fairly spiritual person as well. “but I knew you two were perfect for one another once Casa Amor came around.” Gemma snorts, continuing, seemingly remember the episodes.

“Oh, poor thing.” His mom agreed, both sympathy and amusement evident in her tone. “Those boys would not stop pestering her. I swear, she was running out of that villa with her bags packed when they were told they were leaving.”

Bobby couldn’t help but smile as he remembered that night of stick or switch. He’d realized he loved her while she was away, and although he’d been grateful for the distance for that very reason, he’ll never forget the way his heart ached for her when she wasn’t around. Similar to how he was feeling now as he wasn’t used to so much distance between them.

“Hand on heart, seeing her after Casa Amor made me realize she was the one.” Bobby thinks out loud as he looks at the women in front of him.

“Oh, we know.” Gemma says, scrunching her face. “We saw your moment on the daybeds.” She continues. Bobby feels his face flush as memories from that night flash through his mind – her hands were busy pinning the duvet to the bed while his hands were roaming her body.

“Gemma, your brother has a healthy sex life. That’s a great sign of a lasting relationship.” His mother exclaims with an encouraging smile on her face. He can feel his face burning at this point as he knows his mom’s free-spirited nature isn’t always a great quality.

“As much as I love being the center of attention, maybe we could leave my sex life out of it?” He pleads, shying away.

“The entire UK is talking about your sex life.” His mother retorts. 

“To be fair, you could even say the world.” Gemma nods, amused by her brother squirming.

“Well, I’m sure the world was impressed with what they saw.” Bobby fires back, only for the sake of making his sister squirm.

“Or heard. If you think you’re scarred, imagine me, turning on the telly root for my little brother and his girlfriend, and BAM,” Gemma exclaims. “you guys are getting sexy under the covers.” She shivers, reliving the moment.

“But what really got everyone out of that scene was when you said you loved her. Of course, you probably didn’t know it then, but everyone watching knew she felt the same.” His mom smiled at him, so clearly over joyed he was with someone he truly cared about. Bobby breaks into a big smile in return knowing from that statement along he has his mother’s approval.

“Surely, you have other things you’d like to grill me about.” He says, almost pleading. There’s a pause of silence as the women consider.

“Does she still plan on moving to Glasgow?” His mom asks. 

“Brace yourself, she warming up to the grandkids questions.” Gemma says, followed by laughter from both siblings. 

“After all the sex talk, I think I can handle some baby chat.” He says.

“She _did_ say she wanted kids,” His mom grins sheepishly. “and she was so good with the little doll! But I’ll settle for a grand-dog for now.” She jokes.

“We have actually spoken about getting a dog.” Bobby grins, unable to hide his excitement about the future.

“What kind?” His mom asked.

“Not sure, as long as it’s a rescue.” He replied. A tribute to the way she saved him. It would have been a line if he said it out loud, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t mean it any less.

“We’d expect nothing less from a charity worker.” Gemma smiles, as she continues. “Have you spoken about the distance, though? It must be weird going from spending every moment with her and now you two are so far apart.” Gemma asks.

“Yeah, of course we have.” Bobby begins to explain. His girl lived in London and Bobby resides in Glasgow. “She already travels so often for work she practically lives out of a suitcase, so we’ve worked out that she’ll take flights to my place instead of hers whenever she’s back. It is strange being without her, though.” He admits, feeling her absence more than he thought he would. All summer he spent searching for her smile and hearing her laughter. To be without her felt almost unnatural.

“It’s only been a week, darling.” His mom reassures, reaching for his hand and giving a small squeeze. “The two of you will figure it out. No reason to stress.”

“I know.” He smiles, squeezing back. “Honestly, I’m not worried about us. I’m actually really confident in what we have, which is what I wanted to talk to you about.” Bobby continues, choosing his words carefully as his family members listen intently, silently urging him to continue. 

“Sure, it’s early on,” he starts, feeling a little shy. “but when I went in there, I was so convinced I wouldn’t be able to get over the just friend thing. And now I’ve come out with this stunning, funny, outgoing bubble of energy. She just...she makes me so happy. I feel like I’m enough for someone for the first time.” He admits, feeling safe in his surroundings. 

“I want to ask her to marry me.” He breaths out like a weight has been lifted from on top of his heart. His mom covers her mouth in response as her eyes sparkle with excitement, and his sister squeals in delight as she gets up to hug him.

“I’m getting a sister!” She yells. Bobby laughs in response, covering his warmed cheeks as he feels his happiness gushing out of him. He returns the hug, gripping her arms tightly, and let’s go shortly after.

“I’m not going to ask just yet. I want to see how things go outside the villa, but I want to get the ring in case the moment right comes.” Bobby tries to justify.

“When you know, you know.” His mom praises. “And you’ll do it when the time is right, but for now, you want to be prepared.” Bobby nods in agreement, grateful for his mom’s laid-back approach on life.

“Yeah…I guess what I’m trying to say is that even though it’s not happening immediately, just know that whenever you see her, I want her to be around forever.” Bobby smiles, meeting the eyes of the two other most important women in his lives. They’re absolutely beaming, and he’s never felt more excited, as today would be the first step towards the start of their lives together.

“So, was this a not-so-elaborate ploy to go ring shopping?” Gemma asks, clearly excited, as she pulls up a local jeweler site on her phone. 

“I was hoping to go in person, though I’m not sure if it’s the best idea, given the timing.” Bobby frowns, knowing the press would be all over half of the winning Love Island couple finding himself in a jewelry store. 

“I just had a birthday in July. We’ll say you’re treating your loving big sister if anyone asks.” Gemma responds, flipping her hair and grinning in confidence.

A look is shared between the three of them as they take the moment in. Bobby had left just over a month ago for what he anticipated would be one of the best vacations he could’ve dreamed up, and he’s returned convinced he’s found his met the love of his life.

The car ride was one filled with excited chatter as they made their way to the jeweler’s. Bobby knew little to nothing about jewelry aside from the occasional necklace he’d pick up for Mother’s Day. Though he was nervous, he was also busting at the seams with excitement, ready to find the perfect little circle to represent his love. Once they arrived, they were happily surprised with the lack of people in the area, and hurried inside before they could draw any attention.

“Hi, I’m Isla. What brings you in today?” The sales clerk asks. 

“Well, between us, I’m looking for an engagement ring, but if anyone else asks it’s a present for my sister.” Bobby replies with an exaggerated wink.

“Of course. I know the drill.” She laughs. “Why don’t you have a look around and see if anything catches your eye? I’ll be here for any questions.” 

They each thank her as they begin to look around the store, thankful to have it to themselves for the time being. Bobby watches as his mom gravitates towards more classic rings while his sister is drawn to more eccentric designs.

“What do you think she would like, Bobby?” his mom asks as she peers over the options.

“I’ve got no clue. That’s why I brought you two along.” He admits, chuckling nervously.

“There’s still so much I don’t know about her, though.” His mom continues, furrowing her brows, obviously taking this decision seriously. “Come to think of it, all I really know is you two adore each other.” she continues, making Bobby smile brightly. 

“We’ve just got to think about her style, mom.” Gemma adds in.

“It seemed like she was dressed in your brother’s shirts half the time.” His mom laughed.

“Well, you’re not wrong.” He admits, grinning sheepishly, feigning interest in the selection before him, though nothing was screaming her name. 

“That was just when they slept! She has a killer wardrobe. I hope she’s my size.” Gemma says. “Anyway, she’s _definitely_ the posh spice of the group.” Gemma continues, as a matter of fact. “I’m not sure how Hope landed that title. Anyway, I feel like she’d want something kind of classic, but a little different to set it apart.”

“That’s exactly what I’m looking for.” Bobby said hopefully, walking over to his sister, scanning what seemed like a million rings before him. “Am I going about this the wrong way? I’m just waiting for one to speak to me.” 

“What’s her favorite color? Do you think she’d like a gemstone?” His mom asks, as she moves about the store.

“She loves yellow.” He says, smiling. 

_ Like the light she’s brought into his life. _

“How about something like this, darling?” His mom suggests. He walks over and sees a large yellow diamond with a thin band. He scrunches his face for a moment as he thinks, then shakes his head.

“I’m not sure. I don’t have that gut feeling.” He frowns. 

“Alright, let’s keep looking.” She smiles, placing a hand on his shoulder and walking past a few more displays. Bobby stops in his tracks as his eyes meet exactly the ring he’s been searching for; it had a thin, simple band with an interesting shaped diamond. It was her wrapped into a piece of jewelry – beautiful, classic, and a little edgy.

“Ah, solitaire rings with thin bands are quite popular nowadays. This one is unique with the marquise cut, though.” Isla chimes, seemingly as happy as Bobby with the selection.

“Wow,” Gemma breathes as she walks over. “Bobby, that’s beautiful. You have surprisingly good taste. She’s going to absolutely love it.”

“She would love anything you got her, but Gemma’s right. It’s stunning.” His mom reassures, clasping her hands together as a bright smile covers her face.

Bobby grins as he holds the fragile circle in his hands; this was more than a piece of jewelry she could show to her friends, family, even the world. It would be the ring his fingers graze every time he intertwines their hands. The ring on her hand, which wipes away the tears falling down her face, during the hard times, and during the tears of laughter he would vow to bring. It would be the reminder that although they were apart, he was always with her, as he knew full well her career would come first sometimes. This little ring would see each step of their journey of life, from Bobby getting down on one knee, to tiny hands of their babies gripping fingers for the first time, and maybe, one day, being passed down to a grandchild as they start their own journey.

“I’ll take it.”

After the exchange of money and pleasantries, the store clerk was making sure everything was placing the ring in a small, square box before perking up.

“Oh! I almost forgot. Would you like to add an engraving?” Isla asked.

“Actually, yeah. That would be fantastic.” Bobby said. There was a glow radiating from him as he spoke, knowing full well it was the affect his love had on him. 

“Alright, just write it down here to ensure we’ve spelled it correctly.” She says as she hands him some paper and a pen.

He nods in response and jots the message on the piece of paper before handing it back to her. She takes the note and the ring in her hands and walks to the back. She returns a few minutes later, and hands the ring to him.

“How does it look?” She asks. He takes the thin metal between his fingers and peers on the inside.

My Sunshine

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” He replies, almost feeling surreal.

As Bobby and his family began to leave the store, Gemma stops him. “Hey, why don’t I hold onto that for you?” she asks, holding her hand out and gesturing towards her purse.

“Yeah, good idea.” Bobby agreed, passing off the item that strangely felt like part of him now. They walk to the car in silence knowing there was only one thing on all of their minds.

“So how do you think you’re going to ask her?” Gemma asks once the car doors are shut.

“That’s a good question. I haven’t thought much about it myself.” Bobby says as his mind begins to dream up some ideas. “Ideally, something totally over the top.” He says as he grins, imagining just how adorable she looks when she’s surprised. He can see the vision of her so clearly – her bright, warm smile, and a light blush across her cheeks as her hands covered her mouth in surprise. “Maybe a flash mob? I know she made her friends do one before. I reckon they’d do it again.” 

“I bet she would absolutely adore that.” His mom agreed. He could see from the back seat she was still a little tearful after the day’s events. “Oh! Why don’t you bake it into a dessert? That’s right up your ally.” His mom insists. For a moment, Bobby think it’s the perfect idea – personalized, she’d never see it coming, something he knows he wouldn’t mess up – 

“But what if she chokes?” Gemma asks, the apprehensive tone in her voice hitting all three of them.

“Well, I’ve got time.” Bobby says, not one to worry until he needs to.

“I can’t believe we’ve picked out her engagement ring and I’ve hardly had a proper sit down with her!” His mom laughs.

“I know. Trust me, she’s dying to meet you, too.” Bobby reassures. Unfortunately, between their busy schedules of interviews and catching up with loved ones they hadn’t seen in weeks, meeting one another’s families wasn’t first on the priority list. They didn’t even have the opportunity of getting on the same plane home.

“I hope so. She and Chelsea seem like so much fun. I’m totally stealing them for a night out.” Gemma smiles, apparently as excited for the future as he was. “Plus, she’s going to pick amazing bridesmaids dresses. I can already see it.” Gemma sighs, dreamily.

They found themselves in the parking lot outside Bobby’s flat shortly after, and got out of the car to give hugs goodbye. 

“We’re so happy for you.” his mom says, squeezing him tightly. “I just know that we’ll adore her.” Bobby gives her a tight squeeze back.

“Thanks, mom. I’m sure she’ll brighten up your life like she does mine.” He assures, turning to his sister. They give one another a hug, and Gemma reaches for her purse to hand off the little box.

“Would you mind holding onto that for safe keeping?” Bobby asks, unsure of how well he’ll be able to keep it hidden as he plans on moving out with the rest of his winnings from the show.

“Anything for you and my future sister.” She grins, placing a hand over her heart and jokingly sniffing as if she was crying. 

“You melt.” He laughs, shaking his head.

“When you get the chance to watch it back, you’ll see why we love her so much already.” Gemma says, tucking the box into her purse once more and getting in the car.

Bobby walks back inside and lays on the couch as his mind races with the best uncertainties of the future. Although he wasn’t sure what their future held on the outside of the villa, he liked to imagine he had a pretty decent idea from their conversations.

He would move into a nicer flat with more space to allow for the dog they would adopt, and knowing her generous heart, they’d likely end up with a stray cat or two along the way. They’ll spend most of their time in the kitchen where he’ll bake her favorite sweets, whether due to a craving on a whim or as a pick me up, as they ask about one another’s day. As much as he loved his fellow islanders, he’d be able to whisk her away into privacy of _their_ bedroom and not have to worry for a moment they weren’t hidden under the covers. He imagined the engraving on the ring he just purchased and smiled to himself; his love for her forever embedded into this symbol of devotion, much like she’s forever become part of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if this is considered fluff because MC isn't in it so I'm calling this the fluff piece no one asked for lol.


End file.
